Changes
by Evanescence65
Summary: Why does the past seem to be left behind. Two girls in the shadows finally escape from the darkness and into the world of Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read my story I've been working with a friend. We have just started so don't expect too much. The story came out of our genius role playing, I'm Serah and Yuri is my friend: D**

**I do not own Inuyasha or its characters just my character and Yuri.**

**( ) = thoughts**

**Chapter one**

Serah

"Sis why we are taking this route, I thought dad told us to stay away from the shrine." "He said the place was full of physic babble, and he said to come straight home.

Yuri

"I know but you know we are running out of herbs and we need more...I have been telling dad for weeks now. I mean just last week you fell and hurt your knee and did we have medicine for it? No. If we wait for dad it will never happen and this is the only place to get them so we are going I mean I really don't think much will happen we will just grab them and go. ok? if your that worried then you can go home and wait up for me till I get back"¬_¬

Serah "No way, I'm staying with you" "do u hear that?' -Runs up the stairs

Yuri "Hey don't just go running toward the sound! Wait Serah!-Runs after¬_¬

Serah

Huffs Huffs - stops at front of the well house

"Yuri u hear it to right? It's coming from the well"

Yuri "Hey*huff* I told you to wait! And yeah I do... what the heck is that sound?"¬_¬

Serah

"I don't know it sounds like a low whistle" - opens the door " I don't see anything

Yuri

"Hey now Serah don't get to close!" We should just get the herbs and leave really if we stick around much longer it will get dark and we all know the great lecture dad will have for us...you know he goes on about the stuff that comes out at night..."¬_¬

*peaks into the shrine* I don't see anything anyways"¬_¬

Serah

"Hey let me see" - jogs up to the well and looks "Same here" - well door slams by itself

Yuri

*screams*"What the heck is going on here!"¬_¬

Serah runs back to the door "It won't open!

#

Yuri

What let me try- pulls on door. *Hits door* I'm ssooo getting in trouble for this...¬_¬

Maybe...maybe its dad trying to mess with us...¬_¬

Serah

"Yuri?" - Taps shoulder - whimpers "Look behind u!"

Yuri

*turns around real fast* "What's wrong!"¬_¬

Serah

"Look! Right there" points at the well vines growing.

Yuri, the vines are coming out of the well!

Yuri

What the hell is this... *steps in front of Serah* - vine wraps around left leg-*ahh*¬_¬

#

Serah

Sis - yells

Yuri

-vine wraps around other leg, falls to the floor, starts dragging me towards well- "Ser!"- Vine wraps around mouth-¬_¬

Serah

"Noo Yuri!" {"No I'm not losing my only family} Yuri! - runs and tries to rip the vines off

Yuri

{No! If Serah keeps trying to get them off, they will grab her too!} - shakes head no¬_¬

Almost to the mouth of well now¬

Serah

(Damn it! damn it! They won't come off.} Ahh! -vines wrap's around hand

- gets dragged into the well

Yuri

{Damn it took her down the well and its taking me now! I'm so sorry dad I didn't know I'm so foolish!} -gets dragged into well-¬_¬


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I wanna say thanks to DreamsOrNighmare for being the first reviewer XD THANKS**

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I currently have a poll on my profile for which character Serah should be with, so vote.**

Chapter two

"Ha ha well who do we have here, a voice said"  
>Serah "Sis a huge plant is talking to us and look around us we're falling continually"<p>

Yuri

-opens eyes slowly- I'm so confused! Who are you where are you taking us! -yells _

" I have no interest in u two only the jewel i sense in u" plant man said

Yuri {What is he talking about? A jewel?} We have no idea what your talking about you have the wrong people we know nothing of this jewel please take us back!-looks at you and whispers- "Do you know what he is talking about Sis?"  
>_<p>

Serah

-shakes head " No clue, but one thing i know is." You are not touching us!" - throws a yo yo at plant man's face and vines release

Yuri I forgot you carried that thing around never thought it would be useful! - falls a bit longer then hits ground extremely hard- _ *  
>OW!-looks around dazed- Sis are you ok?- _<p>

Serah " Oww" Yeah fell on my butt" - looks around " Hey we're back in the well!"

Yuri "Your right! Where is the plant thing?" _

Serah " I think he disappeared but look up there's light? " Give me a boost up I'm going to look"

Yuri "OK we gotta hurry though dads gonna kill us!" -puts and in a lift shape- _

Serah " Alright ' - get the boost and climb up to the top" ...Um Sis you aren't going to like this

Yuri "What!" Hurry look around for something to help me outta here!" _

Serah -looks in backpack- "Candy no, flashlight no way , yaoi manga ,um nope.

Yuri

There is nothing useful in my bag... I take it nothing in yours either... _

Serah " Ah ha there it is!" - pulls out rope and throws some rope down the well ' "I'm hurt Yuri, you don't have faith in me" -smirks

Yuri *Haha* Don't act smug. You usually don't have much in there but toys, what else was I supposed to think?" Reaches for rope, ground starts to turn into the void again, grabs rope and climbs up as fast as possible-

Yuri "We need to cover this thing and quick the lid has got to be here somewhere!" _

Serah " Um Yuri Look around and touch your head, you have ears and a tail

Yuri "What!" -touches head and feels ears, points at you- "Hey your one to talk you got them too!- looks around- Where...where did this well take us to!" _

Serah 'What!" - frantically touches head "Whoa"

Yuri sniffs air- "The air here is heavy its not as clean smelling as back home!" _

Serah - sniffs as well" you're right!" Hey u smell that? It smell like food! - runs toward food

Yuri "Hey Serah! Wait what did I say about running towards things!" -runs after- _

Serah laughs " Do u remember when the last time we ran this freely?'  
>"Look a village!" - points<p>

Yuri -smiles slightly at Serah's joy-{She is right we really only did chores at home} stops and looks where Serah is pointing- "Your right but slow down we shouldn't run toward others its rude"

_Serah { Sighs, I can't wait to run again} -pouts " Fine but don't you think we should cover our head and tails.

Yuri -smiles again at sisters pout- "Hey come on dont pout I know you like running I promise that once we get some clue of what's going on I will take you wherever you want to go and you can run all over the place ok? But your right but with what..." _

Serah " Yay alright " I still have those beanies from chrismas

Yuri Hey you really do got random things in that bad, but thanks-smiles and grabs beanie- _

-  
>Serah grins - gives the purple and black beanie *<br>- put on the white and black one

Yuri -puts beanie over ears-{ I wonder if the people here would be freaked out by our ears or the beanies..} _

Serah "OKAY, to the food" thrust hand in air and walks

Yuri "Alright then" -starts to walk towards village "You think this place kinda looks like old fashion to you?" _

Serah - raise eyebrow, "Now you mention it does! "Hey you!" a voice called

Yuri "Huh?"-jumps slightly, looks over and sees a man- "Um...yes?"

"Where did u come from? Heaven I hope." a man clad in purple asked"

Yuri "Um...well we are very lost at the moment..." _

Serah '"Baka! Leave my sis alone" - pulls out a book and throws it at him

Yuri "Serah!" I'm very sorry sir we are just very lost and confused at the moment my sister didnt mean it she is just scared" -Grabs Serahs hand and runs down the path- "Hey you cant just throw things at people!" {God they could like freak out and throw sticks and stones at us.. i mean it looks like this place is that old..} _

Serah " He was about to grab your butt"

" Hey come back, he said

Serah "Nope :p:p"

Yuri -turns around- {Great now he is after us} "Should we run? _

Serah " Ye - crashes into a red chest "Hhh I'm sorry" -looks up and is stunned by the sight

Yuri "Hey are you ok Serah?" _

Serah -shakes head as if getting rid of a daydream - "Look! he had ears like us"

Yuri -looks up- "Oh my god he...he does!" _

Serah

And his hair is white "

"Watch where u going wench!" the dog man said.

- amine vein appears- grabs the dog man robe and kicks him in the gut

"Don't call me wench, dog boy!"

Yuri -gulps- Serah! Um... I'm sorry for my sisters behavior she gets very rash sometimes but please don't ever call her that again or I'll knee you in the gut next time!":( _ -takes sisters hand and stomps off- {Oh no i forgot about the other guy..} _

"I call her anything i want to call her' dog boy said As soon as that was said a female voice yell out "SITTT!" -

looks back" Wow"

"That was rude Inuyasha!" the female said.

Yuri O.o "Holy crap...whats going on... Hey she has normal clothing on!"{Inuyasha huh? What a name..} _

Serah {Whoa, What a huge crater!} - hey Yuri, isn't she wearing our neighboring school uniform?

Yuri "I know I was just thinking that!" Hey um... could you tell us where we are and why you have normal clothing on?" -waits for girls response- _ *

" You recognize these clothes?' she asked

Serah "Yup"

Yuri "Um yes we do, where we live there are many school outfits like that" _

" Ha ha true, did you come from my time?" she asked

Serah "Your time?"

Yuri "What do you mean? This inst your time? so...so we are in a different time!" _ {great great! dad is just going to KILL ME!} _

Serah { Duh man Big sis can be naive sometimes, oh great she's got that dad worrying look) ' "So this isn't 2011?"

" NO this is the feudal era llooonnnggg time in the past" said the girl _ *

Serah - collapses on floor " Wow that far back?

"Yes that far back, would you mind telling me how you guys got here?" _

Serah Is there a place where we can talk in more private?

"God that hurt!" Inuyasha groaned while getting up next to the woman

Yuri "Is he gonna be ok?"{that really did look like it hurt..} _ *

" I"ll be fine Inuyasha replies while grinning"

Serah - eye widens {Does Yuri like Inuyasha?)

" Yes we can talk in Keade's hut" , the woman said as she walked toward a hut.

**Well thats the end of chapter 2 . Please review even if it's a flamer. I like flames so don't hestate THANKS XD**


End file.
